Large displays, such as large wall-sized televisions (about 70″ to 120″) called UDTVs (Ultra Definition TVs), have been deployed as an attractive home appliance, due to consumer's needs for immersive sensations and technology innovation of displays. UDTVs use a large amount of bandwidth in transmitting UDTV video on communications or broadcasting lines. Thus, there is an interest in developing UDTVs having higher coding efficiency.